The Demon With My Brothers Face
by Kiki-Rosa
Summary: What would you do if tragedy struck and you were left to watch from the outside as those involved moved on without you.


**Disclaimer:** This is _fan_fiction_._

**Title: **_'The Demon with my Brothers Face'_

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Foul language, mild alcohol use, and sexual implications.'

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Non-canon

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, OOC, AH

**Pairings:** Embry/Bella, Jacob/Bella

**Character/Word Count: **5,700/1,400

**Summary: **What would you do if tragedy struck and you were left to watch from the outside as those involved moved on without you.

**Author's Notes I:** Hey guys, this is my new story. It came to me in a dream so not entirely certain where it's going, but I hope you all enjoy.

**1. Home Sweet Home**

**JPOV**

_Have you ever wondered how funny it is that day by day in one's absence nothing changes, but when you look back everything is different? How would you handle the one's you left behind moving on without you? To become nothing more than a mere distant memory to those you once held close. Would you be able to handle the new bonds that were being formed? Would you be happy for them? Could you?_

As I stepped out of my rusted old red truck the crispy cold smell of the ocean breeze greeted me. I looked around and took in the vast stretch of ocean that I had once associated with home. My exit from La Push had been controversial to say the least and it had been years since I had been back.

The events leading up to my departure had taken its toll on so many people I cared about, only leaving a trail of hurt and destruction behind. My Dad had been beyond disappointed, the man I looked to as a second father could no longer stand to be in my presence, I lost all respect from my friends and worst of all – I had torn the heart of my best friend to pieces. I hadn't meant to hurt anyone let alone her, but in the end I had done what I thought was best for us. We were young – too young and she had a bright future ahead of her – a future that could have taken her places, while I was set for a life on the Rez at minimal wage. She deserved more and I needed to be better – if not for myself than for the idea of a life I had once envisioned I could have had with her.

I had left the small town of La Push, the only place I had grown up in, to try and set myself straight; packing what minimal belongings I had before leaving without any word to anyone other than my father. In fact he was the only one I had spoken to, on an almost daily basis, since I had left.

My first couple of months in Port Angeles had been an eye opener. I had found myself a small one bedroom apartment in a decent part of town that wasn't located too far from a job I had secured with a local garage. The rent was cheap, the building sturdy and the neighbors generous to the point of being almost nosy. I kept my nose out of trouble and worked my ass off in the garage.

I often pulled double shifts and worked extra weekends to try and help expand the garage and build a name for myself. It had taken some time but it was finally beginning to pay off as people would come from all over town in search of my services. I would often have to work from sunrise to sunset to keep up with the demand but I had worked myself into a routine. I would leave for work at six-thirty every morning; often only stopping for lunch work right through to sundown before stopping by the local diner for a burger and fries before continuing on my way home to have a shower then retire to bed only to do it all again the next day.

I had a very limited social life. My boss Carlos would always try and invite me out to meet new people, perhaps to meet a new girl but my thoughts would only center around one woman, one child and a life I could have had, but had given up. It only ever resulted in me going on a few dates. None of the girls had ever measured up, they couldn't. She was my perfect girl, my best friend, my reason for continuing to breathe, undoubtedly the best thing that would ever happen to me, my everything - but I had messed things up.

I had spoken of my old life often, each story told involving her in some way. I had never disclosed my reasons for leaving to him and he never pried, but the longing of the life I could have had was always evident in my voice. So it had recently prompted my boss to get on my back about taking some time off. He began nagging me about spending too much time at the garage and that I should go visit my father. I had the leave racked up and had earned a bit of time away but I was relentless. I had argued back that I was perfectly fine to continue working, but he had threatened to fire me unless I took the 'much needed time away from the city' that he always highly recommended.

So with no other choice, but to take the time, I had agreed to finally face my demons and go home - all it took was three long years. My father had been ecstatic to see me when I had pulled into the small gravel driveway, greeting me at the door with a huge smile and open arms - my past mistakes forgiven. He had taken no time in ushering me into the house and making me at home once again. I felt for the first time in a long time that a real genuine smile was gracing my face once more. An hour later after much fussing and commotion, he decided that it was time for us to head on down to the beach for the annual bonfire.

So here we were, my father had gone on ahead of me to check the set up as I unloaded the various esky's that had been packed into the tray of my truck for tonight. As I pulled the icy cool boxes from my truck and set them on the ground, I couldn't help glancing down towards the beach where a small crowd of people had begun to gather; watching as my father interacted with the other members of the tribe before two in particular finally caught my attention.

"You shouldn't be here!" a gruff voice said from somewhere behind me. I didn't answer, instead I continued to watch the scene down on the beach unfold before me.

"Why are you here?" my unwanted guest asked again. Releasing a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, I turned to face him resting my toned body against the tailgate of my truck. "Can't a guy come and visit his Dad?" I replied sarcastically. He huffed clearly not pleased with my joking mood. "Are they together?" I continued; jabbing a thumb over my shoulder in their direction, as I tried to hide the hurt from my face. His silence was answer enough to me. Nodding my head in acknowledgement of his silent answer I turned my back and continued to unpack the contents of my truck.

"They're happy. _She's_ _finally_ happy. Just leave them alone." he pleaded with me "You will have the entire town on your back if you don't" he warned. "Look man, I understand - it sucks and we miss you. But you had your chance and you screwed it up. She was a mess when you left -" he tried empathizing with me "so what? She runs off and into the arms of the nearest guy?" I threw back rudely interrupting him, hurt dripping from my voice. "Not exactly." He answered shaking his head with a dark laugh.

"All things considered – you should be grateful she chose him too move on with and not someone like Paul or myself, hell it's not like we didn't try.." He continued his desire of my former love evident in his voice. ".. but he is good for her, and her him" he finished walking over to me and patting me on the shoulder in a brotherly gesture.

A sigh escaped his lips before he continued "Look I can't stop you from being here but I'm just warning you Jake - leave her _**alone**_" Closing my eyes, I inhaled a calming breath, taking his warning on board before exhaling and answering. "I'm not here to cause trouble Sam – I'm just visiting my dad."

With that I picked up one of the already unpacked esky's and began to make my way down to the beach, Sam hot on my tail with one of the other packed esky's.

* * *

**Author's Notes II:** So that's it for chapter one. Very simple and short but the next chapter should be longer. Also I am not certain how often I will be able to update but I will try and keep it at least within a two week basis. Let me know what you think.


End file.
